


The Riversong Method

by Merlinstrider



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, kinda mostly fluff, not super smutty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinstrider/pseuds/Merlinstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Jack ever get to see the Doctor again?</p>
<p>*Update! this story has been slightly rewritten. hopefully its better!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riversong Method

When the bar tender walked up to him and gave him a note, he didn't think much of it.

“It’s from the man over there”

Suddenly the though the world of it.

‘His names Alonzo’

He looked up and smiled because he just saw the man he had fallen in love with. The man he had always loved. The Doctor.

Doctor tilted his head to the side indicating the man sitting next to Jack. Jack looked to his left to acknowledge the man Doctor was talking about. When he looked back doctor was gone.

 

***

 

After meeting Alonzo, Jack felt like he was missing something in his life. He knew exactly what it was.

He was missing the doctor. 

He looked down at his wrist, looked at his manipulator. Then he felt longing. He wanted to see the doctor again. The love of his life. Even if it was just in passing, just for a minuet.

So he started working on his manipulator. Trying to reverse what doctor did. He wanted to travel time again. He wanted to travel to find him. He needed to find him.

He finally got it to work. Somewhat. It would move through time, but he couldn't control where it sent him.

But it was something.

***  
After a few weeks of searching something prompted him to return to the bar where he meet Alanzo. He ordered a drink and was left sitting there, drinking, thinking. Thinking about what happened the last time he sat there. Hoping that there would be another note waiting for him.

Then just like last time the bar tender walked up and gave him a note. Jack got his hopes up. Thinking he finally found him again, but one thing was different.

“It’s from the woman over there”

The woman? Jack didn’t want to break a heart. Especially since his was broken already.

‘Meet me in the ally down the street at 7 o’clock ‘

Jack was confused. He didn’t know why this woman wanted to meet him. But he looked up anyways. He was surprised this woman had sandy blond hair, and it was huge. Big and curly. Jack felt like he should recognize her but of course he didn’t.

He nodded slightly to tell her that he would be there. He didn’t know why he was meeting her but he felt like it would lead to something good.

***

Jack walked down the alley way looking for the woman he was supposed to meet. The lady didn’t give him a name so he couldn’t look her up and find out who she was.

Jack was about to leave when he saw her. 

The same big curly hair as before. She seemed to know exactly who jack was even though he had never spoken to her before.

“Hello captain I believe you wanted to know how to fix your vortex manipulator.”

“I do want to know how to do that, but I also want to know your name.”

“Names are not important, you will find mine out sooner or later. But if I remember correctly I called you here to discuss this” she grabbed his wrist to examine the manipulator. “Well he sure did a damn good job making it to where you can’t travel, but you were on the right track in undoing it.”

She pulled out a sonic and started to use it against his wrist “There you go that should work for you. Now all you need are coordinates and I can give you to you as well…for a price” she said with a wink

Jack didn’t want to say no because she might undo what she did. “What sort of price?” The lady smiled “Information… I want to know why your trying to find the doctor and why you can’t bring him to you.”

Jack looked into her eyes they were flirtatious and adventurous, but dangerous and sad at the same time. “I want to find the doctor because I love him”  
"Of course you do sweetie” she began to type numbers into his manipulator “we all love him. That’s why I wanted to help you, we all need our own special time with the doctor and when we do have those times” she smiled even bigger and even started to slightly blush “those are the magical times that you want to never end” she looked down sad now “but they all must come to an end don’t they? Anyways there you go that should work and take you right into the TARDIS its self”  
“Thank you I can’t tell you how much this means to me” Jack was about to push the button that would take him to the doctor… his doctor… when a thought occurred to him “by the way what is your name” she got a sly smirk on her face “spoilers”

***

 

“…Everybody is gone” he was talking to himself again “I really need to stop doing this…I need to stop picking people up, every time I do that I just get attached, and then they have to leave and…I can’t handle this anymore…”

Just as he was sitting there thinking about the mistakes he has made. Thinking about how he could have saved even one more life. Then suddenly there was a flash and the one and only Captain Jack Harkness was standing right before him. He was there. How did he get here and why is he here? “Jack why...” But he never got the chance to finish his sentence

Hot moist lips were pressed against his and Jack was kissing him. It wasn’t like last time when he had the other face, this time there was passion and love and longing. This kiss was like Jack had been waiting a very long time to give it and now he finally got the chance and he gave it all. He found himself falling into it. Like his body has done this a thousand times before. And he felt wanting like he had been wanting years for this, and now he had it. He had it his in hands right now. It was pushed right up against his body. He was grinding his body into it and he could feel it doing the same, they were falling into a rhythm, a wonderful overdue rhythm.

Next thing he knew they had somehow made it into his room, all the while touching, rubbing trying to close the space that didn’t exist but they still weren’t close enough, there were to many layers suffocating him he had to take them off. He reached for Jack’s shirt and started to unbutton it and Jack did the same to him and in a few seconds they were naked and on his bed. They were still kissing, tongue and all. It was furious and messy but he didn’t care, he had been waiting a long time for this to happen, he just didn’t know he wanted it yet. Still kissing and still moving in that wonderful rhythm Jack had moved him onto his back and reached down and he grabbed his dick, and it was weird when he started rubbing and going along with their rhythm, it had been a long time since he had been in this situation but his body remembered and went along with it. Before he could recover from the hand the kiss was broken and Jack was moving down, when he reached what he was looking for he stopped and looked at it with so much wanting in his eyes and he looked up and they locked eyes and they seemed to freeze in this one moment, but then the moment was over and Jack had looked back down and started to lean in and he stuck his tongue out and started to lick circles on to the head of his penis and he slowly began to put it into his mouth, as he started to move up taking more into his mouth he was licking slow soft circles around the shaft until he hit the balls. Once he hit there he backed out again and started licking long strokes up and down then took it into his mouth again and started sucking. At first he sucked slowly and gently, but then he became more aggressive and faster. Then Jack took his mouth off and moved back up to the Doctor’s mouth and they started kissing again this time much more gently, but still full with the same passion and lust that it started with.

Jack moved one of his hands off of the doctors hips down to his ass and moved his finger around until he found what he was looking for. When he found it he ran his finger around it and started to hear the Doctor’s faint whimpers that were to silent to hear before. He grabbed some lube, seemly out of nowhere slicked his finger and stuck it in and moved it around until the ring felt loose then he added in another finger and repeated the process until three fingers fit loosely. By that time the Doctor was whispering in his ear to forget the hand and stick his dick in, so Jack did as he was told. He slicked his dick up and aligned himself and looked at the Doctor and they locked eyes again and instead of having a moment he started to push in, slowly trying not to cause pain and eventually he was all the way in and they were falling back into the rhythm. The rhythm was slow like before and Jack leaded in again and they were kissing again but as the kiss grew faster so did their hips and soon jack could feel something tightening around his dick and his stomach was wet, and not long after he came as well. 

They sat there panting into each other’s mouths. Jack started to move again, but this time he was pulling out and he moved to lie on his back. They were still panting and the only thing the doctor could think about was the feeling of Jack’s mouth around his dick and the feeling of Jack inside of him, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

He woke up and felt a body curled around his and it all came back to him. He had sex with Captain Jack Harkness. He had sex with the man that he loved.


End file.
